Brian Kirk
The Red Star It was 1954 and the USSR was at its best. The defeat of the Nazis proved the wrath of 1,000,000 men marching on Berlin. Powerful western nations had established NATO and Russia was not invited. The soviets had a power unmatched and they were angry. Joseph Stalin, the leader of the USSR, had nuclear weapons under his fingertips. The fateful moment had to come, when he couldn’t hold back and launched his superpower into motion. That day was November 4, 1954. The army quickly swept through of Siberia and Poland. Stalin launched his warheads at England with little opposition. London was destroyed with 6,000,000 casualties. NATO declared war on the USSR, but many joined their ranks. England could not join too quickly because they could not recover for another 70 years. This takes us to the United States of America, a powerful western nation watching, but not engaging. President Eisenhower would not sacrifice his men until Russia made its move against them. Eisenhower received a letter from dictator Stalin proposing an alliance, but he gladly refused to help communists. The warhead coordinates changed to Washington DC. America decided to set their nuclear coordinates to Moscow, Russia and were on defcon 1. The world was tense as the war raged on through the winter and the U.S.A had finally deployed troops throughout Europe. Then, something unexpected happened, England intercepted a Russian message that read “ Launch 10 nuclear warheads to the cities we discussed.” Alien- The First Encounter Part One Journal entry 33 - Today a fight broke out in sector 18 of the spacecraft- the Oscar Willis, the founder of the IGST (Inter Galactic Space Travel) built the first Space Ark. The one I’m on. The fight was between an android and a young man, and as usual the android won. Trident Corporations made the androids, but they go hay-wire. Never trust them. I wake up to the dream about that journal entry I made a couple days ago, or earth days. The android had gone hay-wire and killed the man. I got dressed and got out of my cabin. as I did, a crackle came over the loudspeaker “We are approaching a space center called Galacticport. It was built by unmanned drones and is a quarter of the size of Earth's moon!” I had to admit that I was excited to go there. It was very impressive from a window in the corridor. I walked along the hall and into the elevator, and down it went . “Hey Ryan,” said a voice when I exited the elevator. It was Mark Yelms, my cousin appeared and greeted me. “ I haven’t seen you since before hypersleep,” he said “I haven’t seen you either,” I said happily. I was glad to have Mark back. There was a loud rumbling and the craft was vibrating. “Sorry folks looks like the docking station for Galactiport is broken, and we’re going to contact the deputies aboard the station to see what happened,” The loudspeaker could be a little annoying at times like this. “Sorry again, they said that there is maintenance problems and something about a warning but it got cut out. Sorry ‘bout that,” Maintenance problems I thought? “ Hey it could be worse,” Mark stated. Yea could be worse. That’s exactly what happened. “Well Ryan, good to see you!” “Nice to see you Mark,” As we walked down the hall and an android appeared before us. “This is restricted area,” said the android in a deep, echoing voice. “No it’s not this is the hallway to the lunch cafeteria,” said Mark. Are you questioning me?, said the andriod. “Yes, I am.” This will not end well, I thought. “you are not allowed into this area leave now, or deadly force is authorized.” the android stated in a cold voice. We all had walkie talkies just incase an android broke down. I contacted the bridge “An android has malfunctioned in sector D, over.” No answer. “ I repeat and android has malfunctioned in sector D, over.” I heard a muffled voice over the walkie talkie say “If you intercepting this, do not board Galictiport, this is police marshal Walter and I deny access of the docking sta-” it suddenly cut off as if the radio dishes aboard Galactiport were damaged. Mark said “Ryan, we need to get up to the bridge to talk to Captain Joseph, now!” “Alright alright let’s go.” We didn’t realize we ditched the android until it echoed me in its drawling voice. “Alright alright.” I was creeped out. The End of part one stay around for the next story! This is the second marking period. The Red Star Part 2 “London, Washington D.C.,-” " Они могли бы слушать Аврама , это не безопасно говорить ." “ Oh, you’re right! I’m sorry comrade!” “Мы запускаем альфа десять минут” “ Good, I have the times right, should we enjoy the fireworks?” “Конечно мой друг." England needed to translate this fast, but the problem was they tried as hard as they could to keep Russians out, and anyone who knew the language were often mistook as Soviet spies. Then, one woman stepped forward who was a Russian spy. Her knew that the Soviet Union was cruel, but he thought not this cruel. Her name was Annushka. She gave a British officer all she knew, her mission, and the translation. The officer contacted every general, president, prime minister, and leader that they had 10 minutes to get somewhere safe. The United States of America was on defcon 1 immediately. (Defcon one means nuclear war imminent.) America prepped ICBMs (Intercontinental Ballistic Missiles) for launch. England didn’t know what to do and had bomber planes sent scrambling through Russian airspace, which added to the confusion. Low ranking Soviet soldiers started shooting at the bombers to which some crashed, including the biggest non nuclear- bomb they had. The USSR launched their nuclear weapons early. America and England picked them up on radar and Dwight D. Eisenhower shot his into the air. The earth was in pandemonium and china decided to join Russia leaving Japan to join America, even though they were enemies just 9 years ago. this was a battle with nuclear nations. This brings us to John Reynolds, an American lieutenant for the Marine Corps. End of Part two. LOBSTER CHASE The world went wild when a giant lobster took siege at New York city last night.“It took 15 hours for local authorities to take down the beast” said a local police officer.“It wasHUGE” said a local. Many buildings were damaged or destroyed. “I couldn’t predict this would even happen” said a scientist.AUTHOR: BRIAN P. KIRK Great story The Bunnies of the Round Table Let me get this straight. I am NOT the Easter bunny. I am Sir Fluffy of Rockville Hollow. My story begins here, in Rockville Hollow. One Easter morning I awoke to the sound of musket fire. Not human muskets of course, but my friends shooting their muskets for target practice. I raced out of bed, got dressed and shot out of my door. What I saw was not my friends but three rabbits clad in steel chest pieces, helmets, swords, and muskets. One of them spoke “You are Fluffy the bunny, are you not?” “I am. What business do you have with me?” “Do you wish to buy goods from my market?” “No,” he replied. “We have come to recruit you for The Bunnies of the Round Table.” Spooky Story Never talk about the Dirkershlocher. Never draw the Dirkershlocher. Never read about the Dirkershlocher. The Dirkershlocher knows all, sees all, and hears all. This is my story of one fateful night, which happened to be… October 31 Halloween. I woke up in a cold sweat after a horrific nightmare. I searched around my room for nothing in particular, when I saw a tall dark figure in the corner of my room. I couldn’t move except for my eyes, as if my muscles just gave up on life. I stayed up for about 10 minutes when I could finally move. I thought It must have been sleep paralysis. which I heard about in a YouTube video. But the figure wasn’t gone. I could have sworn it kept on inching forward, not taking steps but gliding. I screamed “HELP!” and my parents came charging through the door. I pointed to the corner of my room, but nothing was there. My parents brushed it off as a nightmare and told me to go back to bed. I stayed up all night watching the figure in the corner of my room. I drifted off once and when I woke up the figure was right next to me with its cold bony hand on my mouth to block my screams. A raspy breathless voice spoke “Don’t worry. It will all be over soon…” My struggle was futile as what I now know as the Dirkershlocher clasped me down to my bed. A mist started to waft around my room. Not a mist like you know, but a mist of acid, a mist of poison, a mist of death. I blacked out, and what I think was days later woke up in a room. A blank cement room. One flickering fluorescent light on the floor glowing like a flare in the night. There was a big steel door bolted to the wall. Suddenly, it slammed open and light blinded me through the door.” You’re going home buddy!” “Who are you?” “Seal team six, let’s go home!” But then I woke up to reality. Not in my dream but in my real terror. I was in the same room as my dream but the Dirkerschlocher was operating on my stomach and I was screaming in pain and fear. “ Don’t worry… everything is fine… ssshhh.”he whispered as he ripped out my intestines. “Your heart is next.” he gasped. His bone cold hand ripped through my chest and tore out a lung. “AAAAAHHHHHHHHH” I agonized “Oops I missed!” that evil creature cackled. He did the same to my other lung and then slowly ripped out my heart, savoring every moment of it. 10 Years Later I am now a skeleton serving in the skeleton army. I enjoy my work. I am part of Skelie Team Six running secret operations in the overworld.( Where you living people live ) We are currently hunting down the Dirkerschlocher, but it is hard work because he is always on the move. Don’t get me wrong, he will kill you in the slowest way he can, so don’t think because he is in a rush he will stop. Signed: Richard Skelling Mike Feet pounding hard on the pavement as I ran down the damp alleyway. I was cornered. The monster had caught up and blocked my escape from the dead end alley. He was approaching, the small one eyed, devil horned green man. His claws extended from his fingertips as he pulled something out of the shadows. “HEEEEEEY I’M MIKE WAZOWSKI!!!!” The Red Star Part 3 John Reynolds, American lieutenant was marching with his squad up Eisenhower's Rock, a mountain in Colorado, when he heard it. Gunfire in the distance in the direction of Buckley Air Force Base. Gunfire was not unusual at a military base, but given the fact the gas tanks were igniting and exploding was. Suddenly, a blinding light flashed in the direction of Denver. He knew what was happening.The base was being sabotaged so we couldn’t pick up the incoming ICBMs. We had to return to camp immediately. “ Turn around and get back to Buckley immediately!” “Yes sir!” Denver had just been destroyed. The troops were well out of the blast radius, but Buckley was under fire. John and his men reached the base and Russian saboteurs had stormed the armory. The squad was already armed and ready to take down the communists. It was a fast firefight, with no casualties for the U.S.A. “Denver has fallen! Get inside the shelter!” commanded the CO. The initial blast couldn’t kill them, but the nuclear fallout could. LT. Reynolds I thought to myself “Is this really happening!” Of course it was. We had been on the brink of nuclear war for years. It was just a matter of time before it happened. The bunker was dark, cold, and smelled of socks. They showed me my room, which I would be sharing with Drill Sergeant Matthews. He earned the nickname Berry after a training mission where we got lost and he ate some berries. He vomited all week. I had no connections to Denver, but I felt terrible. Millions had just died and I would be stuck in this bunker for at least three weeks. Down and Under There's always that irrational fear you had as a child that stuck with you your whole life. Well mine was giant spiders. I grew up in Australia, where spiders are plenty. Well, my whole life I feared that a spider would burst into the room and eat us all alive. I lived a normal life up until I turned 34. I had a small party with my friends, because I was single, and my family lived in New Zealand. We went out to a local bar called the Opera House Grill. I had to go to the restroom when I had a little too much to drink and I was ready to explode. As suddenly as I opened the door I closed it. There was a HUGE nest of spiders as big as cat. I screamed and ran out the door of the bar/grill and saw it. The giant spider queen. She shot a web at me and pulled me in. It turns out I was drunk. My friends said I ran out the door and fell in a ditch. Hitler is a Penguin Hitler is a penguin. You know it’s true. After world war two he fled to the south pole to hide. Over time he developed something called “the Penguin Fever.” He slowly became an invincible penguin. Until he died of old age. The End. Lol jk. Lots of similies ahead. He felt like a fish out of water. He felt sick as a dog. She ate like a pig. Please give me points. I want a good wiki grade. Love me. 3rd Marking period Life of a Stormtrooper I don’t have a very interesting life. All I do is stand at doorways and get shot at. I was at Endor when the Rebel Alliance attacked, and I’ll assure you that those slippery rebels aren’t fun. Today I was walking down the hall in the Star Destroyer the I.S.D (Imperial Star Destroyer) Palpatine when the attack siren went off. I ran down to the hangar, clambered into my TIE fighter and fired up the engines. We were being attacked by a small rebel fleet that had no chance against the might of the Galactic Empire. I shot down every one except for the important characters, of course. Then, out of nowhere the MILLENNIUM FALCON came out of nowhere and shot one of my wings. I spun out of control and drifted into space. I removed my helmet and realized. I was going to die. My fighter was going to far into space. Sooner or later I was going to run out of oxygen. I floated for about three hours, which most of the time I was asleep. A green planet was approaching. What could I do? I couldn’t eject because my fighter didn’t even have an ejector seat. Only the hotshots like Vader got one. I was suddenly burning up in the atmosphere, though the ship was protected against that. I turned on my boosters and started spiralling downward like a top ready to fall. I did the only thing I could do by then. I passed out of course. SMACK! I woke to find water pouring in through the windshield, which was shattered on impact. I scrambled out of my TIE fighter and swam towards the surface. A shame I was wearing a pilot's uniform. I just about reached it to the surface when one of the pieces of my suit’s control module exploded. I was knocked out again, but this time by the blast. I awoke yet again to a blaster against my face. (More to come after this) Chapter 2- The Phantom Dennis “Who are you!” Not the best way to awake after a crash from space. “Tell me! Who are you!” I was on a small beach and surrounded by, you guessed it, rebels. The one speaking seemed to be the leader. “I’ll never talk, you rebel scum! I am loyal to the Empire!” I yelled as if I was the one in charge. They pulled me to my feet and walked me into a door leading to the inside of a mountain. There he was. The legendary LUKE SKYWALKER. He was standing in front of a map screen when the leader of the squad that captured me spoke. “We found this Imperial floating in the water unconscious.” “ What was he doing out here?” questioned Luke. We don’t know anything except about a crashed TIE fighter and we assume was his.” “Where did you come from?” He asked me “A Imperial convoy near the Culloust System. You already attacked it you scum!” “Take him to the cells, Sergeant Dennis.” “Yes Sir!” They walked me to a room that was relatively empty except for the bed, table, and toilet. I sat there for about thirty minutes when someone opened the door. Red Star Part 4 About a week passed and the bunker was not doing good. The stench of human waste filled the air because First Private Smalls tried to fix a plumbing pipe, and well, you probably know what happened after that. The stench of body odor also grew very strong. Lieutenant Richards grew very ill and hasn’t left his quarters for 4 days. I don’t know how much longer the men can hold out. I was one of the luckier people in the bunker. Most of the privates had to share quarters with 3 other men! At the week and a half mark they dispatched a recon team above ground. I was selected to lead them for a few hours. We put on hazard/hazmat suits and stepped into the decontamination chamber. The room sealed and the hatch to the outside world opened. Red Star Part 5 There was a dusty fog that made it so we could see no more than two yards. All those pictures (movies) I saw in the theater had come true. Well, actually, there wasn’t a green smog or giant mutant creatures scuttling around. There were 5 men, including me, above ground. It was Private Hank Welsh, Private First Class (PFC) Mich Lee, Lance Corporal (LCPL) Nick Shaw, First Sergeant (FSGT) Andy James, and me, Lieutenant John Reynolds. We searched around the barren military base, but found only charred furniture and burnt out light bulbs. “Lieutenant, come take a look at this!” Said an obviously confused Mich Lee. “Well, what is it?” I replied. “It’s like stained glass, but it’s clumped up in balls and in piles.” “I heard about that stuff.” I replied “What is it?” “It gets so hot the sand is turned to glass, but it is slightly radioactive.” “Oh.” replied Mich I knew that we were in a very radioactive area, but how could it have gotten so hot so far from the blast? We scavenged a bit more around the base finding only charred and useless material. Now, we were all equipped with Geiger Counters (A tool to measure levels of radiation) and they had been clicking like normal, but when I stepped into the mess hall it wasn’t a click, but a buzz. 4th Marking Period Red Star Part 6 “What the?” was the only thing I could muster before something slammed into me and everything went black. I awoke to my squad members yelling my name and for me to wake up. “I’m awake! I’m awake!” I barked “ A giant bear or something attacked you, Sir!” “A bear?” “Well, I think so.” said Mich “You think so? You think so? What hit me!?” “ It had no fur, but it looked like a bear, Sir!” “Well what the h* was it!?” “ I told you Sir, a bear!” What happened to the bear, and why was the mess hall so radioactive? “Let’s go check the mess hall, my geiger counter was buzzing when I went in there.” We ventured into the mess hall, where there was a big hump of red cloth on the floor. We got closer and realized that this was not cloth. “Is that… skin?” Red Star Part Seven Nick almost instantly threw up. I will admit, I have seen some vile things, but this has to top it all. Hank handled it a slight bit better by hesitating to vomit. “Ahhhgg s* this puke is all over my f***ing face!” cried Nick “Mother of Jesus!” said a better composed Hank (Keep in mind that we have gas masks on) It was a pile of pink, seared skin. I was thinking what could have caused this when I saw a peculiar blob sulking across the wall. I leaned forward out of curiosity (And stupidity, of course) when I realized what the thing was. The leech flopped awkwardly at my face, but I swatted it to the floor. Plop. Then the leach started oozing this strange bright green substance. “What the- I barely mustered before the leech squirted the substance on my suit. It then started sizzling. I Am From I am from hot summer nights From climbing trees From Star wars And from poptarts I am from early mornings From late nights From the Outer Banks From procrasti- (I’ll finish this word later) I am from Hilton Head From the Salty Dog From Shelter Cove From ear infections I am from the Illuminati From the Reptilian Brotherhood I am from ice cream (Which makes me fat) Category:Period Seven Category:All Students